Valentine's Day surprise
by lupsss
Summary: Sam and Danny have been dating, but now because of some party that Sam's parents had, they have to be away. But they will have a really nice surprise…. for both of them…. one-shot, song "you raise me up" Lena Park


**SO…hello everyone, since it is valentine's day so I decided to do this for the people that may have now a boyfriend/girlfriend, and also to remind my boyfriend and how much I love him. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own anything in this fanfic, the song is "you raise me up" of Lena Park and DP is owned by Nickelodeon.**

**Summary: **

**Sam and Danny have been dating, but now because of some party that Sam's parents had, they have to be away. But they will have a really nice surprise…. for both of them….**

Sam was on her bed, trying not to think about a certain blue-eyed and black haired boy. It was Valentine´s Day and they wouldn't be together because of the stupid party of her parents in the new club.

"I just hope Paulina don't take any chance into kissing him while I am away from school" Sam said worried

Ever since Paulina had known of Danny being a Phantom she had been trying to steal him away from Sam. Danny of course always stayed by her side but she still was afraid of losing him, and especially today, in Valentine's Day every single girl in Casper high would be behind him.

"Oh I have to focus on something else" Sam said turning on her computer "I have to trust on Danny, he loves me"

Suddenly in the chat ,an old friend talked to her, it was an old childhood friend she knew really well, but they didn't talk that much now because of school, and her extra classes. Of course Sam didn't told her about Danny being a half-ghost super hero.

**LunaticCharm is online**

**LunaticCharm: **Hey! Sam what's up?

Sam smiled. Her friend was usually cheerful and all that stuff, they were alike and both parents were friends. And both liked almost the same things, except her friend was just semi-goth and loved the meat.

Sam started to write in her computer.

**Gothic1: **nothing much, bored :/

**LunaticCharm: **:/ well…I have seen a new anime. You will really like it. It is a love story but with tons of sword fights! just before I send the name to you look outside your window.

**Gothic1: **outside my window?

**LunaticCharm: **yeah! Just look outside!

Sam really confused looked outside and then saw nothing, but then she heard someone shout.

"HEY YOU!" the person screamed.

She had long brownish hair and was wearing a purple shirt with black jeans and converse. She had pale skin and brownish eyes.

Sam smiled, that was her friend. She was there with her.

Sam ran downstairs and open the door for her friend. She was so happy for her being there.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked

The girl smiled, she surely missed her but still was kind of mysterious.

"I came here to make your wishes come true!" she said "oh, and your parents invited mine for the party"

Sam smiled a little, sure her friend was crazy but not still was happy.

" And the party, thanks to me, will be a masquerade ball!" She smiled "so I hope you're ready because you'll sing in front of everyone"

Sam was now paralyzed. She had never sing in front of anyone, except when she was younger, and that scared her.

"Don't worry…I'll be there for you, and I already have the song" She said, "now come on!"

Her friend made her ran in the house and to her music room. Sam of course was about to shout when she put her on some headphones and played the music.

"I know it isn't your stile but here is the lyrics" she said giving Sam a paper…

Sam was still angry but read the paper. The song was slow but beautiful.

Sam smiled, the song was absolutely right about she and Danny. She felt like that because Danny was by his side.

"ok, I'll do it" Sam said" so on they started to practice the song and her friend record on the track the background that would help Sam sound even better.

-Meanwhile on Danny's house-

"Man, those are a lot of letters" Tucker said to Danny

Danny nodded and looked at the bunch of cards the girls had sent him. Sure he was now popular but he still loved Sam and no other girl could compare.

Jazz immediately arrived and started to rip apart the cards. Her little brother had a girlfriend and no girl had right to do something to tear them apart.

Soon they heard a knock on the door.

Danny opened and a girl like Sam but longer hair and more lilac than black clothes was standing there.

"Hey! I am searching for Danny Fenton" she said smiling "is he here?"

Jazz immediately went to the door and pushed Danny away.

"Why do you want to see him? To say you love him?" Jazz spat

The girl started laughing really hard and then looked at Danny.

"You and your sister are totally opposites!" she said, "Anyway, I am Sam's friend…I came here to make your wishes come true!"

Danny and the others were confused. And then the girl started to laugh again.

"Oh man, Sam put the same face before when I told her that!"

She entered to the house and then looked around. She was looking at Danny too and then she sat and smiled at Danny.

"You know Sam's parents are throwing a party tonight …right?" She said to Danny

Danny nodded and then look away, sure the parents of Sam accepted their relationship but they never liked both of them being on a party together.

" Yeah, why?" Danny asked

The girl smiled and put Danny a mask.

"Because you'll go" she said "I will make you look like a random person so her parents can't recognize you. So you two can be together tonight"

Tucker and Jazz were smiling. The girl smiled and then went for something in her car.

"Well this is the plan…." She said and started telling the plan for that night.

-ON THE PARTY THAT NIGHT-

Sam was in her room still unsure to go down stairs, there were a lot of people and her friend wasn't there.

Suddenly her mother appeared wearing a white and pink gown with lilies on the waist and hair.

"Sammy…you have to go down to sing" she said, "I am sure you'll do it fine, if you like we won't say who is singing"

Sam nodded; at least she could have that like a secret. So she put on her mask.

It was red and black, her hair with a beautiful red rose on the hair and her dress was completely red except for some black little ribbon on the waist.

She went downstairs and saw her friend with a mysterious red cape and outfit that looked as if he was a knight.

Her friend was wearing some white dress, almost like a wedding dress , with white mask and her hair was combed like the one of Belle's of the Disney movie "the beauty and the beast" ; the knight by her side had a Blue and dark mask that covered mostly his eyes, He was wearing a Dark blue cape, and a kind of armor with a sword on his left side.

"Hey Sam!" her friend greeted her "ready for the surprise?"

Sam was absolutely frightened but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the person there.

"It's ok, " her friend said, "think about Danny"

Sam sighed trying to let out all the nervousness she had. Finally after breathing slowly she could feel better.

"Now up to the stage" her friend said, "I will present you"

Sam took a microphone decorated with red and black gems and then tried to continue breathing slowly.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, I have the honor to introduce you the young singer that will perform for us in this beautiful night, her name is Juliet and will sing for us one song called "you raise me up", please Juliet come here up the stage" her friend said

Sam smiled and stood up in the stage, looking at the people.

"So now, please enjoy" Sam's friend said

She was about to leave when she stopped and whispered to Sam.

"Good luck" Sam's friend said before leaving the stage and putting the track on.

Sam was looking at the people and felt nervous, she had never seen so many people and started to feel dizzy, but then the music started. The clear notes of a piano make her relax.

The people around her were quiet. Every singe of them thinking about what did that song said or what song it was.

Sam smiled and then she took a deep breath before starting to sing.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary _

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be _

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence _

_Until he come and sit awhile and with me _

Sam sang beautifully, making the people stare at her, she looked like an angel right there.

Sam's friend went with the knight and made him go up in the stage in the last phrase. He smiled and then went with Sam taking her free hand.

Everyone stared at the two, amazed. But when Sam looked at the eyes of the stranger, she recognized him it was Danny.

Sam smiled and took Danny's hand looking at his eyes as she kept singing.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains _

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas _

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders _

_You raise me up, to more than I can be _

Sam was absolutely happy, Danny was with her in the stage and she was singing this song for him. She felt the words, every single word, because Danny was the one that made her feel strong, that with him by her side she could do anything.

_There is no life - no life without its hunger; _

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly; _

_But when you come and I am filled with wonder, _

_Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity _

Sam smiled at Danny, he was everything to her. Danny smiled at Sam, he loved her and no one could tear them apart.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains _

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas _

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders _

_You raise me up, to more than I can be _

Danny took Sam's hand and kissed it, meanwhile a guitar solo could be heard. They both turned and saw Sam's friend smiling and playing the guitar.

Everyone in the party was amazed and absolutely speechless, Sam's parents were enjoying hearing their daughters beautiful voice.

So on the guitar solo ended and Sam's friend motioned her to keep singing.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains _

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas _

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders _

_You raise me up, to more than I can be _

Sam smiled and took a step forward to be closer to Danny, she was really happy and with him she could sing freely.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains _

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas _

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders _

_You raise me up, to more than I can be _

Danny smiled and then both leaned a Little, Sam kept singing.

_You raise me up, to more than I can be..._

Sam ended the song and then they both kissed.

People clapped and they parted. Obviously blushing a deep red but her friend helped them to go outside the house and stage.

She leaved them alone and then sat on the balcony. She sighed and then smiled looking at the couple. Once best friends, now lovers , and maybe in a future….a family.

Sam`s friend smiled and then she put again the song as both teens danced under the moon light in one of the most magical nights of the year, the night when true love was absolutely beautiful. She turned leaving the lovebirds alone.

"Sam…you feel what the song said?" Danny asked her

Sam blushing looked away, she really felt like that but she didn't know what Danny would think about her.

"Yes, I do" Sam said

Danny without a warning kissed her, and then hugged her.

"I feel the same Sam," he said "I love you, you make me strong and with you by my side I feel I can do anything"

Sam smiled and then hugged Danny.

"I love you too, and with you by my side I know I can do anything"

Both of them smiled and shared another kiss, ending the most perfect night of their lives. At least, until their wedding.

**Sorry for not posting it sooner, I mean parents and school work, so please let me know what you think.**

**The song is from an anime I loved, I really loved that song and I thought it would be nice to post a story with it. Thanks for reading.**

**:3 I hope you enjoyed the story, and thanks to my boyfriend for giving me the inspiration to write . ILUMH!**


End file.
